


Her Name is READE-ZAPATA, BITCH!

by lila_luscious1



Category: Blindspot (TV), FBI (TV 2018), Rapata (fandom), Repata (fandom)
Genre: Child, F/M, LOVE EQUALS AMOR, MADRINA equals GODMOTHER, New Parents comma changed lives, Parents, PossibleRacism, Whose NEXT on the Baby Train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2020-08-20 06:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20223157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: Zapata and Reade and have an infant daughter together. Thus begins their journey intoparenthood, along with some other Members of the NYO?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Primrosie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primrosie/gifts), [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [Pink_lemonade19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_lemonade19/gifts), [ProblematicDS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProblematicDS/gifts), [agentemaria4722](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentemaria4722/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [Natteve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natteve/gifts), [Madita1908](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madita1908/gifts), [Scarletfern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletfern/gifts), [Repatablind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Repatablind/gifts), [IndelibleEvidence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndelibleEvidence/gifts), [Arahneia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arahneia/gifts), [DnDgay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DnDgay/gifts), [Troubled_Angel_26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troubled_Angel_26/gifts), [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts), [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [Crimson_Pharaoh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson_Pharaoh/gifts), [CrystalandTragix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalandTragix/gifts), [PurpleHazeGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleHazeGirl/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [WhisperTragedy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperTragedy/gifts), [DaniRainbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniRainbow/gifts), [SaltWaterCowgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltWaterCowgirl/gifts), [Anam_Cara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anam_Cara/gifts), [scarlotti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlotti/gifts), [JuliaWithAJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaWithAJ/gifts), [girlwithtoomanyships](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwithtoomanyships/gifts), [snookolive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snookolive/gifts), [KieranDeForest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KieranDeForest/gifts), [Nvalentina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nvalentina/gifts), [ConfusedFandomWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfusedFandomWriter/gifts), [JackBivouac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackBivouac/gifts), [wafci62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafci62/gifts), [gypsyscarfwoman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gypsyscarfwoman/gifts), [mizbat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizbat/gifts), [maggiesbell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggiesbell/gifts).
**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reade arrives from the NYO office to find his mate in a snit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRANSLATION
> 
> "Oy...que te pasa, Bella? Paso algo con la Doctora?"
> 
> What happened...something with the Doctor?
> 
> "La pinche receptionista racista me dijo que el nombre de Princesa no puede ser Reade-Zapata, que en los Estados Unidos,  
uno tiene solo un apellido....tu sabes que me arranque asi,
> 
> The damn racist receptionist told me that your Princess' name CAN'T be Reade-Zapata, because in the US, only one surname is allowed...  
you KNOW that i was infuriated.
> 
> Pinche
> 
> Damn
> 
> Oiga; no sea mal hablada, Usted,
> 
> Hey...don't be vulgar
> 
> Por terca
> 
> Stubborn ass
> 
> ¿Cenamos?
> 
> Eat dinner?
> 
> Pues si
> 
> Let's

Edgar Reade arrives home after a fairly un-eventful day at the NY FBI headquarters. As he enters his abode, he  
can hear the joyous (to him) sounds of his small family coming from the kitchen.

As he enters, Mother and Daughter call out, nearly in unison, "Weeeed!, laughing hysterically after doing so. After planting  
numerous kisses upon his curly headed first-born's, face, arms, head-really, any and all uncovered areas of skin that he can find,  
he turns to Tasha, sitting close by.

Immediately upon kissing her Reade can tell, quite easily, that something is up with his Partner.

"Oy...que te pasa, Bella? Paso algo con la Doctora?"

"La pinche receptionista racista me dijo que el nombre de Princesa no puede ser Reade-Zapata, que en los Estados Unidos,  
uno tiene solo un apellido....tu sabes que me arranque asi," she finishes, snapping her fingers to how fast the situation had caused  
her upset.

"Pinche!", says Nat, brightly, her mouth smeared with applesauce. Pinche!", she says, again.

"Oiga; no sea mal hablada, Usted," chides her Mother. "Anyway, she continues with Reade, "She's pushing-back about there and  
everywhere, and getting more frustrated by the second, until the Supervisor came out."

"And so the Supervisor solved the issue?," Reade asks.

"It took her ten minutes to get the idiot to acknowledge that Nat's birth name is consistent with her SSN card...even then she ended up  
sending her home, por terca!"

"Tash...we have both been dealing with this type of s-h-i-t (he spells the word out, so as no to encourage Nat to repeat it), all of  
our lives, and with things as they are, some of these a-holes are more and more emboldened by the signals coming out of D.C. And, just as  
we always have, we won't allow it to take us outside of our lane, or steal our joy...correct?"

"Correct. I'm good now, Baby. ¿Cenamos?"

"Pues si."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The issue at the pediatrician's is resolved. Tasha makes an announcement Reade  
is not expecting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRANSLATIONS
> 
> Gracias
> 
> Thank you
> 
> Un BARON, esta vez, si es tan ambale."
> 
> A Male Child this time, if it's okay
> 
> Lo qe tu digas
> 
> Whatever you say

When the couple and their baby enter the pediatrician's office on the next scheduled visit, they are met at once by Dr. Liu and her  
Front desk supervisor. The Dr apologizes profusely for the mis-communication during the prior visit, and opens the baby's file to show  
that hr name appears exactly the way that her parents wish. They are escorted into the rear, and the baby girl is thoroughly and and  
professionally examined. She's "hitting" all of her landmarks, and apart from a slight fever, in near perfect health.

"Once again, I hope that you'll forgive my billing receptionist's rude and completely unprofessional behavior. I have instructed that  
department not to bill you for the next three months; if that is not satisfactory, please tell me how I can make it right."

Their attempts to assure the physician that such largess isn't necessary are brushed aside. She walks them out to the front desk,  
and bids them goodbye. Another couple, a professional-looking Arabic couple with a gorgeous little boy 

Tasha hands over their insurance information, and the young woman who was so insistent the time prior approaches, offering a   
sincere sincere apology: the regret is easily seen on her face, and in her voice. "Mr. Reade, Ms. Zapata...I'm so very sorry for my behavior  
on your last visit. I have no excuse. I can only say that it will never happen again-that is a promise."

Benevolent, Zapata accepts the apology as does her mate. The tree shake hands, and after the little family leaves, Reade teases her, on the  
elevator ride to the lobby: "The new, FORGIVING Natasha Marlena Zaptata Zapata...damn, what a difference a baby makes!"

Ever on the ball, Nat says "BE-BY!!"When the couple and their baby enter the pediatrician's office on the next scheduled visit, they  
are met at once by Dr. Liu and her Front desk supervisor. The Dr apologizes profusely for the mis-communication during the prior visit, and opens  
the baby's file to show that hr name appears exactly the way that her parents wish. They are escorted into the rear, and the baby girl is  
thoroughly and and professionally examined. She's "hitting" all of her landmarks, and apart from a slight fever, in near perfect health.

"Once again, I hope that you'll forgive my billing receptionist's rude and completely unprofessional behavior. I have instructed that  
department not to bill you for the next three months; if that is not satisfactory, please tell me how I can make it right."

Their attempts to assure the physician that such largess isn't necessary are brushed aside. She walks them out to the front desk, and bids them  
goodbye. Another couple, a professional-looking Arabic couple with a gorgeous little boy 

Tasha hands over their insurance information, and the young woman who was so insistent the time prior approaches, offering a sincere apology:  
the regret is easily seen on her face, and in her voice. "Mr. Reade, Ms. Zapata...I'm so very sorry for my behavior on your last visit. I have no excuse.  
I can only say that it will never happen again-that is a promise."

Benevolent, Zapata accepts the apology as does her mate. The tree shake hands, and after the little family leaves, Reade teases  
her, on the elevator ride to the lobby: "The new, FORGIVING Natasha Marlena Zaptata Zapata...damn, what a difference a baby makes!"  
When the couple and their baby enter the pediatrician's office on the next scheduled visit, they are met at once by Dr. Liu and her Front desk   
supervisor. The Dr apologizes profusely for the mis-communication during the prior visit, and opens the baby's file to show that hr name appears  
exactly the way that her parents wish. They are escorted into the rear, and the baby girl is thoroughly and professionally examined. She's "hitting"  
all of her landmarks, and apart from a slight fever,  
\ in near perfect health.

"Once again, I hope that you'll forgive my billing receptionist's rude and completely unprofessional behavior. I have instructed that  
department not to bill you for the next three months; if that is not satisfactory, please tell me how I can make it right."

Their attempts to assure the physician that such largess isn't necessary are brushed aside. She walks them out to the front desk, and  
bids them goodbye. Another couple, a professional-looking Arabic couple with a gorgeous little boy 

Tasha hands over their insurance information, and the young woman who was so insistent the time prior approaches, offering  
a sincere apology: the regret is easily seen on her face, and in her voice. "Mr. Reade, Ms. Zapata...I'm so very sorry for my behavior on your  
last visit. I have no excuse. I can only say that it will never happen again-that is a promise."

Benevolent, Zapata accepts the apology as does her mate. The tree shake hands, and after the little family leaves, Reade teases her,  
on the elevator ride to the lobby: "The new, FORGIVING Natasha Marlena Zaptata Zapata...damn, what a difference a baby makes!"

Ever on the ball, Nosy Nat says (brightly): BE-BY!!"

"Eddie-I'm pregnant again." She's nervous, not positive of his reaction....which is the biggest smile (except for the   
time she announced that she's expecting Nat) she's ever seen on his face. Nat, oblivious, pads about the living room in her walker,  
cashing their little dog back and forth.

Gracias." That's all he says. "Un BARON, esta vez, si es tan ambale."

She sits on his lap, her arms around his neck. "Lo qe tu digas."


End file.
